High Speed
by Ruzzz
Summary: Two-shot HPDM. UA. La rencontre explosive de deux pilotes de renom, Harry et Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Les enceintes du coffre diffusaient _Without me_ d'Eminem à pleins tubes et l'habitacle de la voiture vibrait tout autour de lui. Purement jouissif. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant quand il vit le tremplin approcher. La ligne d'arrivée était juste derrière. Il écrasa l'accélérateur et l'Eclipse s'envola. Il eut une formidable montée d'adrénaline et dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Puis la voiture bascula vers l'avant et se réceptionna assez brutalement sur la route. La ligne franchie, il freina et en profita pour effectuer un superbe dérapage. Une fois que le véhicule se fut immobilisé, il en sortit sans se presser et claqua la portière, observant avec satisfaction les traces de pneu qu'il avait laissé sur le bitume. La foule massée sur le bas-côté accourut et se dispersa autour de lui tandis que les autres voitures arrivaient. Il échangea accolades et poignées de main, reçut des félicitations et des compliments en souriant et se retrouva face à Ron, son coach et meilleur ami. Le jeune homme le serra brièvement avant de lui mettre un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule :

« Bravo, Harry !T'es le meilleur.

-Pas sûr. En tout cas, j'ai gagné cette putain de course.

-Ouais !Tu t'es fait 5000 dollars, mec !Tout est là. »répondit Ron en tapotant la poche intérieure de sa veste. Harry hocha la tête. Tout à coup, il sentit une main dans son dos. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une superbe Noire aux cheveux parsemés de mèches rouges.

« Jen !Comment ça va ? »Elle lui offrit un grand sourire trop blanc pour être vrai. _Je suis sûr que tu sourirais déjà moins si tu savais que je me fais ton frère_, songea Harry.

« Ça roule. Super course, beau brun, répondit la dénommée Jen en passant sa langue sur ses dents.

-Merci. Où est Lee ?

-Là-bas.»Elle désigna un groupe de personnes près de la ligne d'arrivée. Lee grillait une clope avec des gars que Harry ne connaissait pas. Un bandeau noir retenait ses dreads en arrière et il portait un haut sans manches qui laissa voir quelques centimètres de son ventre plat lorsqu'il s'étira. Harry sentit des picotements familiers dans son bas-ventre. Il eut un bref flash : lui, en train de baiser Lee plaqué contre le capot encore chaud de l'Eclipse, et secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il s'excusa auprès de Jen et Ron et s'en alla rejoindre le beau black. Personne ne savait, pour eux deux. Harry était sur la bonne pente, en ce moment, et si on apprenait qu'il était homo, ça risquait de le plomber pour la suite. Il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes au lycée avec ça. Il se fraya un chemin entre les gens, serra encore quelques mains et rejoignit Lee. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Félicitations, Ry.

-Merci, Lee. Tu me présentes ?

-Voici BigFoot, Johnny et Stevie. »Ils échangèrent des poignées de main, chacun d'entre eux le félicitant à son tour, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Lee :

« T'as trouvé les jantes que je t'avais demandé ? »C'était leur code. Si Lee répondait oui, il venait à son appart cette nuit. Si il répondait non, la nuit de baise serait pour une autre fois.

« Non, désolé. Faudrait qu'on en parle, d'ailleurs. »Ah, ça, c'était nouveau. Harry fronça les sourcils et le jeune homme l'entraîna à l'écart, laissant ses amis discuter entre eux. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Là, Lee commença à se tortiller les mains avant de marmonner :

« Harry, va falloir qu'on arrête de se voir.

-Oh non…tu t'es fait coincé, c'est ça ?Quelqu'un sait ?s'affola Harry.

-Non !Bien sûr que non. Mais justement, c'est ça le problème. J'en ai marre de ton égoïsme, finit-il par lâcher.

-Mon égoïsme ?!

-Harry, regarde ta réaction !Je te dis qu'on pourra plus se voir, et toi, tu t'inquiètes tout de suite pour ta réputation !Tu penses qu'à toi et à ton image. Et ça me saoule, tu vois.

-Putain, Lee, tu déconnes ou quoi ?Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?!

-J'aimerai…une relation suivie. Pas deux-trois nuits par mois, quand t'as envie de baiser.

-Quand j'ai envie de baiser ?Parce que t'as pas envie, toi ?

-Si, mais…

-Mon égoïsme !répéta Harry. J'y crois pas !Je suis désolé, Lee, mais moi, j'ai une image à conserver. Et tu l'as toujours su.

-Ouais, ben maintenant ça me casse les couilles !

-Tout d'un coup, comme ça ?Dit-moi la vérité, putain !

-Je…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, ok ?avoua Lee.

-C'est donc ça !Et c'est lui qui t'a dit de me lâcher parce que j'étais « égoïste » ?!

-Non !Y'a aucun rapport. Je me suis juste rendu compte que lui, il avait plus à me donner. Il a pas honte de moi et de ce qu'il est !

-Parce qu'il a rien !Moi, j'ai ma bagnole, et les courses !

-Mais ça représente quoi, tes courses, Harry ?!Tu te crois dans Fast and Furious ?Je…ça n'a aucune valeur !C'est des putains de courses clandestines, merde !Si la police te chope, t'iras en taule et t'auras…

-Ta gueule !hurla Harry, humilié. Je me suis fais 5000 dollars ce soir !Certainement plus que ton job minable de serveur ! »Il se rendit alors compte qu'on les observait. Lee serrait les dents. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons. Harry shoota dans un caillou, furieux. Il alla chercher Ron, ignorant les têtes étonnées qui se tournaient sur son passage, et dit à son meilleur ami qu'il voulait rentrer. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils mais obéit. Ils grimpèrent dans l'Eclipse et roulèrent en silence durant quelques minutes, avant que Ron n'ose ouvrir la bouche :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Un grognement inintelligible lui répondit. Il se racla la gorge.

« Pardon ?

-Me suis engueulé avec ce con de Lee, reprit Harry à peine plus fort.

-Lee Jordan ?

-Ouais.

-A quel sujet ?

-Il m'a dit que ce que je faisais n'avait aucune valeur, fit le jeune homme, omettant volontairement le reste de leur conversation.

-Bah !Il est juste jaloux, comme tant d'autres.

-Ouais. »Harry était un peu rassénéré par la dernière remarque de Ron. Il avait raison, ce sale con était juste jaloux de son succès. Bon débarras !Mais une part de lui continuait à ressentir un certain malaise.

Après avoir déposé Ron, il rentra chez lui. Il regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord. Onze heures à peine. En général, après une course, il ne rentrait pas avant trois heures du mat. Tant pis. Il laissa sa voiture dans le garage miteux qu'il louait 50 dollars par mois, mais qu'il avait équipé d'une alarme à 65 dollars. Son Eclipse, c'était sa vie, son gagne-pain. Il avait investi toutes ses économies dedans, et il avait eu raison. Elle lui ramenait un max. Elle était rouge et jaune, avec un lion rugissant sur chaque flanc. Super tunée. Pleines d'accessoires. Il l'adorait. Il verrouilla le coffre et les portières et ferma la porte du garage avec un gros cadenas. Son studio était au quatrième, sans ascenseur. Il s'en foutait, il avait 21 ans et une santé de fer. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. C'était pas très grand, 20 m² à tout casser, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la kitchenette, enfoncée dans un coin de la pièce, le placard mural, la mini fenêtre, l'écran plasma, le clic-clac et les étagères bourrées de livres, de DVDs et de CDs. Tout ce qu'il avait, avec l'Eclipse. Il laissa ses clés sur le plan de travail de la kitchenette et ouvrit le petit congélo, rempli de pizzas. Ça faisait vingt ans qu'il ne mangeait que ça, et ça lui convenait très bien. Il en choisit une au hasard, déchira l'emballage et la fourra dans le four. Puis il alla s'affaler sur son clic-clac avec son dîner. L' « incident Lee » lui revint en tête alors qu'il entamait une part recouverte de fromage fumant. Mais il réussit à se convaincre que Ron avait raison. Ce connard était jaloux de sa réussite. Qu'il aille se faire enculer par un autre couillon, Harry n'en avait rien à foutre. Il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées réconfortantes.

Les courses se succédèrent et Harry les remporta toutes. Avec l'argent, il équipa encore un peu plus sa voiture, si c'était possible. Mais il lui semblait qu'il pouvait toujours améliorer quelque chose dans l'Eclipse. Et comme pour confirmer cette idée, il continua à gagner. Il évinçait les autres concurrents sans aucune difficulté. Désormais, quand il était derrière le volant en cuir rouge, il avait l'impression d'être surpuissant. Sauf qu'il se rendit rapidement compte que la surpuissance amenait l'ennui. Il n'y avait plus de concurrence, plus de compétition. Les autres se laissaient distancer dès le premier tour. L'adrénaline ne montait plus. Et où est le plaisir de la course quand on franchit la ligne d'arrivée en soupirant ?Il se décida à en parler à Ron, mais celui-ci le devança. Il vint le voir à son appartement un beau samedi matin et s'exclama, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles :

« J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi !

-Ouais ?fit Harry, dubitatif.

-On part en Angleterre ! »Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. En…Angleterre ?C'était quoi ce délire ?!

« Quoi ?!

-Ry, j'ai bien vu que tu ne prenais plus aucun plaisir à la course ces derniers temps. Tu gagnes presque trop facilement. J'en ai parlé avec Hermione, et on cherchait une solution quand un mec m'a appelé. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor, et il habite près de Londres. Un vieux. Il doit avoir quarante piges au moins. Mais il a une équipe, un truc comme ça, il m'en dira plus quand nous serons là-bas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il t'a repéré et il trouve que tu te débrouilles bien.

-Je me débrouille bien ?! J'ai gagné vingts courses d'affilée !

-Je sais bien. Il pète plus haut que son cul, c'est tout. Il est même un peu zarb, je dirais. Bref. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il nous invite tous les trois, toi, Hermione et moi, dans son Manoir, pour une semaine. Il voudrait que tu t'opposes au meilleur de son équipe, un certain Dray. Apparemment, ce mec est une bête et il veut…

-Il veut quoi ?

-Je sais pas si je dois te le dire tel quel, marmonna Ron en se mordant la lèvre. Comme je t'ai dit, il se prend pas pour de la merde et…

-Accouche, Ron.

-Ok, ok. Il a dit : « Dray s'ennuie en ce moment. Ce Potter devrait l'occuper un peu. »

-Putain…quel putain d'enfoiré !Il me prend pour un jouet ou quoi ?

-Je te l'avais dit. T'énerves pas.

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

-Mais Harry, réfléchit !Tu pourrais l'écraser et lui prouver qu'il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Ce serait l'humiliation suprême pour lui et la gloire pour toi. Reconnu aux states et en Angleterre, en Europe quoi.

-On est la première superpuissance du monde, mec. Cours de seconde. Je m'en fous d'être reconnu dans un bled pourri. Je suis reconnu dans le pays le plus important du monde.

-Harry…

-Non. Je te dis, qu'ils aillent tous se faire mettre. »

Sauf que Tom Jedusor et son équipe n'allèrent jamais se faire mettre. Le lundi suivant sa conversation avec Ron, Harry alla faire quelques courses. Mais pas dans le petit supermarché au coin de sa rue, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait décidé que cette boutique était devenue trop minable pour lui et s'était rendu dans une grande surface. Arrivé à la caisse, il sortit un billet de dix dollars froissé de sa poche – prélevé sur les 3500 dollars que lui avait rapporté sa dernière course. La caissière le prit délicatement, souriant d'un air charmeur, et le passa devant une petite borne avant de le mettre dans le tiroir de la caisse. Sauf que la machine émit un « bip » sonore au passage du papier vert. La caissière suspendit son geste et son sourire s'affaissa un peu. Elle le repassa une deuxième fois et il bipa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle perdit son sourire pour de bon. Harry, qui commençait à comprendre que quelque chose clochait, fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle prit son micro et appela la sécurité. Harry, qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter, répéta sa question. La caissière lui adressa une moue méprisante :

« Ce billet est marqué, Monsieur. »Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais en voyant deux types en costard-cravate arriver au pas de charge, il fit volte-face et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

« AU VOLEUR !AU VOLEUR !ARRETEZ-LE ! »_Mais ta gueule, pétasse !J'ai rien volé !_Des gens essayèrent de le retenir. Il envoya des coups de poing à l'aveuglette et continua à courir. Arrivé à sa voiture, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et bondit à l'intérieur. Il vit les deux types sortir du magasin à leur tour dans le rétroviseur. Il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour mettre le contact, écrasa l'accélérateur et manqua renverser une mamie avec son caddie. Les gars de la sécurité le repérèrent rapidement. Pour une fois, Harry maudit sa voiture trop voyante. Il quitta le parking et rentra chez lui en dépassant les limites de vitesse d'au moins 50 km/heure. Il s'empressa de barricader l'Eclipse dans le garage et monta à son appart, le cœur battant. Il ferma la porte à double-tour derrière lui et essaya de se calmer. Peine perdue. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter et il lui semblait entendre le hurlement d'une sirène de police toutes les cinq minutes. Bordel !Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de billets marqués ?!Il fallait qu'il en parle à Ron !Les nerfs en pelote, il saisit le combiné et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami :

« Allô ?

-Ron, c'est Harry !Je suis dans la merde !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Y'a un problème avec les 3500 dollars qu'on a reçu à Chicago !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis allé acheter une putain de pizza et mon billet était…heu…marqué…ça veut dire quoi ?

-Merde, merde !C'est pas vrai !Ce sont des billets volés !

-Putain !Les enculés !T'as déjà utilisé le fric ?!

-Non !Mais si ils te chopent, ils remonteront jusqu'à moi et jusqu'aux courses !Merde !

-Tu te fais des films !répliqua Harry qui sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'est pas possible !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Putain, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

-Je sais pas, j'en sais rien !Je…Si !Je sais !On va aller en Angleterre !

-Hein ?!

-On va se planquer là-bas le temps que ça se tasse !On expliquera à Jedusor, il nous gardera plus longtemps. Enfin…j'espère !

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-On a pas le choix, Ry !Faut quitter les states !Fais ta valise, j'avertis Hermione et on vient te chercher dans une demi-heure !

-Et ma caisse ?

-Faut la laisser ici !

-T'es malade ?!

-Bordel, si on la prend pour aller à l'aéroport, c'est foutu d'avance !Tant pis !Laisse-la dans ton garage et croise les doigts pour que personne ne la trouve. »Sur ce, Ron raccrocha. Bouleversé, Harry alla chercher son vieux sac de sport et y fourra des vêtements et des sous-vêtements au hasard. Il chercha quelques affaires de toilettes, les jeta dans une pochette intérieure et ferma la fermeture Eclair si vite qu'il faillit se coincer un doigt à l'intérieur. Il enfila son blouson, rassembla ses papiers dans son porte-feuille en cuir usé, prit ses clés et ferma l'appart derrière lui. Il n'était pas sûr de le revoir avant un petit moment !Arrivé en bas, il retourna au garage. Il ouvrit le cadenas avec des gestes mal assurés et jura. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il entra et murmura :

« Bon, ma belle Eclipse, tu vas rester ici quelques temps…Je reviens te chercher dès que je peux ! »Il la dissimula sous une grosse bâche bleue, boucha la petite lucarne du mur avec un morceau de carton et enclencha l'alarme avant de sortir. Il referma le cadenas et alla attendre près d'un vieux chêne. Il enfila la capuche de son sweat et resta dissimulé derrière le tronc, à l'abri du regard des passants, jusqu'à ce qu'il avise le vieux break de Ron. Il alla sur le trottoir et vit, surpris, qu'il n'y avait que Hermione dans la voiture. Il grimpa sur le siège conducteur et balança son sac sur la banquette arrière. La jeune femme repoussa ses longs cheveux ondulés derrière ses épaules et grimaça un sourire :

« Comment ça va ?

-Pas très bien. Où est Ron ?

-Il est allé chercher…quelque chose. On le prend au passage.

-Ok. Je…je suis désolé de te fourrer là-dedans, Mione, fit Harry, sincère. Déjà que tu n'apprécies pas que Ron m'assiste aux courses…

-C'est bon, Harry. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas ces courses, mais ça rapporte beaucoup d'argent à Ron. Et je ne vais pas cracher dessus. »Hermione était une fille intelligente. Elle avait fait une fac de droit pour devenir avocate et avait brillament réussi l'examen du barreau, après six longues années d'études. Malheureusement, le cabinet qui s'était engagé pour l'accueillir après ses études avait coulé et elle s'était retrouvée sans emploi. Elle avait cherché une place ailleurs, mais il n'y en avait plus nulle part. Elle avait dû se résoudre à ouvrir son propre cabinet. Sauf que la concurrence était rude et que ça ne marchait pas. Et Ron, avec son salaire d'entraîneur, avait beaucoup de mal à les faire vivre tous les deux. Alors, l'argent que leur rapportait les courses d'Harry était une bénédiction. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'arrête à une station-service pour récupérer Ron. Harry passa derrière et son meilleur ami prit sa place. Celui-ci déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie et sortit une grande enveloppe de papier brun de sous sa veste. Il l'ouvrit, la retourna et fit tomber son contenu sur ses genoux : trois passeports.

« Un…ami me les a filés il y a deux minutes, expliqua t-il en en passant un à Harry. On a pas le temps d'en faire des faux. Mais les personnes sur les photos nous ressemblent beaucoup et ça devrait passer. Pardon, Mione, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Mais personne ne doit savoir qu'on a quitté les Etats-Unis.

-Désolé, renchérit Harry. Si seulement je n'avais pas utilisé ces foutus billets ! »Ils savait qu'il en coûtait à Hermione d'enfreindre ainsi la loin, elle qui s'était donné pour mission de la défendre !Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir et raisonna :

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas utilisé cet argent aujourd'hui, Ry, tu l'aurais fait demain, ou après-demain. Ou ça aurait été Ron ou moi. »Harry hocha doucement la tête et ouvrit son nouveau passeport. Désormais, il s'appelait Dennis Jones. Le mec lui ressemblait beaucoup. Tant mieux.

Ils arrivèrent à onze heures à l'aéroport. L'avion décollait à treize heures trente. Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages, passèrent un contrôle, puis deux, puis trois…et là, le douanier garda le passeport de Harry un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

« Vous avez les yeux verts. Et ils sont bruns sur la photo.

-J'ai des lentilles de couleur. »Il ouvrit bien grand les yeux, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. C'était des lentilles de contact, mais le type l'ignorait. Et Harry savait qu'on voyait distinctement le contour de la lentille sur le blanc de l'œil.

« Ouais. Allez-y. »dit finalement le douanier en lui rendant son passeport. _[Je rappelle que ceci est une fiction !J'étais aux USA, et croyez-moi, on passe pas avec un faux passeport !!! :P] _Ils allèrent acheter des sandwiches et s'installèrent à une table. Ron empoigna l'épaule d'Harry et lâcha :

« De peu, mon pote.

-C'est bon. C'était le dernier contrôle. On va prendre cet avion et atterrir en Angleterre sans le moindre problème. »Ron hocha la tête et leurs regards restèrent fixés à l'horloge, au mur, jusqu'à ce que les passagers soient appelés pour l'embarquement. Ils montrèrent tickets et passeports et passèrent les portes vitrées pour aller à l'extérieur. C'est en grimpant l'escalier métallique jusqu'à la porte de l'avion que Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais pris ce moyen de transport. Il se figea et sentit son estomac se nouer. Mais les passagers, derrière lui, se mirent à vociférer et il fut contraint d'avancer. Il adressa un sourire grimaçant aux hôtesses de l'air, accepta un bonbon au citron et regarda tout autour de lui. Wow !Les sièges étaient en cuir bleu, très larges et agrémentés de petits coussins blancs. Tous étaient pourvus d'une tablette et d'un petit écran TV, avec télécommande et écouteur. Harry allait s'asseoir dans l'un d'entre eux quand Hermione, devant lui, se retourna pour regarder son ticket.

« 18B. Parfait, nous sommes côte à côte tous les trois.

-Les fauteuils sont vachement grands !commenta le jeune homme, extasié.

-Heu…c'est la première classe ici, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour nous. »Ils passèrent un rideau et se retrouvèrent face à deux rangées de sièges séparées par un étroit couloir. Effectivement, c'était moins classe ici. Mais déjà pas mal. Ses amis lui laissèrent la place à côté du hublot et il découvrit dans la pochette devant lui un petit coussin, une couverture, des écouteurs et un masque rouge, un de ces trucs qu'on mettait sur les yeux pour dormir.

« Super ! »s'exclama t-il. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin. Tant pis !Tout ça était nouveau pour lui. Ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture, il avait été élevé par son oncle Vernon. Entre alcools forts et magouilles, ce dernier n'avait pas été très présent pour son neveu et il n'aurait jamais pensé à l'emmener faire un voyage en avion !Harry regarda dehors pour ne plus y penser. Oncle Vern était mort depuis longtemps. Paix à son âme !

« C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion, n'est-ce pas ?demanda Hermione, installée à côté de lui.

-Ouais. C'est génial !

-Oui. Tu as vu ?Dans la pochette, il y a aussi le menu et la programmation des films. »dit-elle en désignant le petit écran sorti du plafond, juste devant eux. Surexcité, Harry fouilla la pochette et trouva le programme :

Enfants : Volt, Monstres contre Aliens, Ponyo sur la falaise

Adultes : XMEN Origins Wolverine, Confessions d'une Accro au Shopping, Anges et Démons

XMEN Origins !Géant !Il regarda ensuite le menu, et constata avec soulagement qu'il y avait des pizzas. Puis la voix de l'hôtesse résonna dans l'avion :

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à bord. Nous allons diffuser les règles de sécurité. J'espère que vous passerez un bon vol en notre compagnie. »Harry suivit avidement les consignes à l'écran et le nœud revint dans son estomac. Et si ils s'écrasaient ?!Il sentit soudain une main sur son avant-bras. Il se tourna. Hermione lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. »Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Enfin, l'avion bougea. Il alla se positionner au départ de la piste et s'arrêta. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent et il redémarra, prit une incroyable vitesse. Harry agrippa ses accoudoirs, le cœur battant la chamade. Quand l'appareil prit son envol, il inspira brutalement. Les émotions le submergeaient, peur, joie, excitation. Il colla son nez au hublot et vit les routes devenir de minces rubans gris, les maisons des petits carrés rouges et noirs, les jardins des rectangles verts et les piscines des ronds bleus scintillants. C'était incroyable !Il s'enfonça dans son siège et sourit d'un air rêveur. XMEN commença et il brancha ses écouteurs dans son accoudoir. Il s'endormit alors qu'Anges et démons allait débuter.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'avion entamait sa descente vers la terre ferme. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda à travers le hublot. Ils étaient dans une mer de nuages blancs et cotonneux. Impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Hermione lisait un roman. Ron se pencha par-dessus ses genoux et donna une petite tape sur l'avant-bras d'Harry :

« De retour parmi nous, Mr Marmotte ?!

-Hey, j'ai bien le droit de pioncer !

-Mais ouais, je déconne.

-Il a raison. Le décalage horaire est important, fit Hermione. Il est presque une heure du matin chez nous.

-Et ici ?

-Sept heures. La journée va être longue. »L'avion atterrit tout en douceur, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se cramponner à nouveau à ses accoudoirs. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, récupérèrent leurs bagages et allèrent attendre dans le hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme arriva auprès d'eux. Il avait un physique ingrat, des yeux trop rapprochés et un nez pointu. Sa lèvre supérieure relevée laissait voir deux incisives proéminentes, lui donnant l'air d'un rat. Un sale rat à l'affût. Il les dévisagea sans la moindre gêne et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

« Ron Weasley ?

-C'est moi, fit Ron, mal à l'aise. Vous êtes ?

-Peter Pettigrow, le chauffeur de Mr Jedusor. Il nous attend dans la voiture, dehors. »Les trois Américains hochèrent la tête et le suivirent. Garée le long du trottoir les attendait une splendide limousine d'un vert sombre aux vitres teintées. Soufflés, ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur tandis que Pettigrow chargeait leurs affaires dans le coffre. Ils s'installèrent sur la vaste banquette de cuir noir et une voix lança :

« Bienvenue à Londres. »Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Tom Jedusor, assis en face d'eux. Bel homme, il avait d'épais cheveux noir corbeau qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux avaient une couleur vraiment très étrange, un espèce de rouge violacé. Il portait un costume noir et ses longs doigts blancs retenaient nonchalamment une canne au pommeau émeraude. Harry y regarda de plus près et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, Mr Jedusor, fit Hermione pour briser le silence.

-Moi de même, ma chère. J'ignorai que l'Amérique recelait de telles beautés. »La jeune femme rougit et détourna les yeux, gênée. Ron allait protester quand il se rendit compte que le regard appréciateur de l'anglais les enveloppait _tous les trois_. Il déglutit.

« Alors, continua Jedusor, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Mr Weasley, vous avez des ennuis avec la justice ? »Son ton était légèrement moqueur et Harry vit Ron qui serrait les dents. Il décida de répondre à la place de son ami :

« J'ai gagné une course à Chicago et on nous a refilé des billets volés, sauf qu'on le savait pas. Plus tard, quand j'ai voulu acheter un truc avec cet argent, la caissière m'a coincé mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Nous sommes partis pour que la police ne me retrouve pas. Ils seraient remonté jusqu'à Ron, puis jusqu'aux organisateurs des courses.

-Pour résumer, ces courses sont illégales et n'ont strictement aucune valeur.

-C'est faux ! »rugit Harry. Il venait soudain de se rappeler des mots de Lee. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, embarassés, mais Jedusor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Ne vous avisez plus de crier dans ma voiture, Mr Potter. »murmura t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Harry lui lança un regard noir mais il n'en prit pas compte et continua :

« Vous faites ces courses sur des chantiers abandonnés, des parcelles de routes peu fréquentées. Vous faites ces courses la nuit, dans le secret, et si la police arrive, vous êtes obligés de fuir comme des voleurs. Je suis navré, Mr Potter, mais tout ceci n'est donc qu'un amusement pour grands enfants. Ici, en Angleterre, ce que nous faisons est reconnu._[encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une fiction !]_Je suis à la tête d'une équipe de quatre jeunes gens ambitieux dont les compétences sont connues de tout le pays. Ils sont la fierté de leurs parents, et ils sont ma fierté. Si j'ai daigné vous accueillir, Mr Potter, vous et vos deux amis, c'est uniquement parce que le plus doué d'entre eux s'ennuie ces derniers temps. Vous avez gagné toutes vos dernières courses et je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être le distraire. Mais il se peut que je me trompe. Parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, comme je le disais auparavant. Vous êtes le premier aux Etats-Unis, vous serez peut-être le dernier ici. »Harry bouillait de rage. Sale enfoiré !Il resta muet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, laissant Hermione et Ron discuter avec Jedusor. Mais en sortant de la limousine, il ne put garder son air boudeur.

« Voilà mon domaine, fit Jedusor avec un sourire hautain. Le Manoir Voldemort. »Malgré le nom morbide, on ne pouvait nier que la demeure était d'une beauté incroyable, surtout pour des Américains. Ils n'étaient pas habitués aux vieilles bâtisses. Or, le Manoir ressemblait à un véritable petit château. La façade de pierre était à moitié recouverte de lierre, flanquée de deux petites tours. Harry essaya de voir au travers des carreaux des grandes fenêtres. Peine perdue.

« Je vous ferai faire le tour du propriétaire plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons voir mon équipe. »Ils empruntèrent une large allée de graviers et contournèrent la demeure. De cette allée principale partaient de petits sentiers qui serpentaient entre les arbres de l'immense jardin. Toujours curieux, Harry tenta de voir où est-ce qu'ils conduisaient mais les chemins disparaissaient dans la brume qui flottait autour du Manoir. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une imposante fontaine. Quatres anges sculptés dans la pierre jouaient de la flûte. De l'eau aurait sans doute dû jaillir du bout de leurs instruments mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les trois Américains eurent soudain l'impression qu'ils étaient sortis de l'espace temps. Ici, tout semblait figé. La bruine avait cessé, aucune brise ne venait agiter les feuilles des abres. Le paysage, plongé dans un immobilisme inquiétant, les mit mal à l'aise. Puis ils passèrent derrière la fontaine et Harry et Ron oublièrement leur malaise. Béats d'admiration, ils s'approchèrent des quatre superbes voitures garées en arc-de-cercle autour de la fontaine et les détaillèrent longuement. Elles avaient une classe folle, toutes marquées d'un écusson orné d'un serpent sur le capot. Il n'y avait là que des Celica, cependant chacune avait subi des modifications différentes, surtout en ce qui concernait la couleur. Bicolores, elles avaient toutes une touche de vert, mais la première était également grise, la seconde noire, la troisième bleue, et la quatrième rose. _Beurk !_songea Harry.

« Voici les voitures des Serpentards, déclara Jedusor qui était soudainement apparu à côté d'eux.

-Serpentards ?!fit Ron, sourcils froncés.

-Les membres de ma jeune équipe. »Il désigna quatre jeunes, adossés au mur du Manoir. Ils ne les avaient même pas vus, trop occupés par les voitures. Les Serpentards sortirent de l'ombre et vinrent se planter devant eux. Et le premier était franchement canon. Voire carrément bandant, selon les critères de Harry. Des cheveux blonds très clairs, mi-longs, des yeux d'un gris perçant, des traits fins, un petit nez légèrement retroussé et une bouche rose aux lèvres délicatement ourlées. Son corps svelte se devinait sous son pull blanc et son baggy noir. Harry détacha tant bien que mal son regard de cette bombe sexuelle et détailla les autres Serpentards. Une fille pas très grande, avec des cheveux noirs coupés au carré, un pull rose à col en V, une jupe en jean et des collants rayés rose et noir. La Celica rose lui appartenait sans doute aucun. Un black presque aussi grand que Ron – qui devait bien faire dans les 1m95 – avec des tresses, un blouson et un jean. Une armoire à glace aux cheveux coupés ras, l'air un peu bovin, vêtu d'un sweat grisâtre par-dessus un baggy militaire.

« Je vous présente Draco Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Vincent Crabbe, fit Jedusor avec un sourire. Mes enfants, voici Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »Pansy chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco, qui eut un sourire moqueur. Harry sentit qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal avec la Garce-en-Rose. Le blond fit un pas vers lui, joignit ses mains derrière son dos et lui lança :

« Alors, c'est toi mon nouveau jouet ? »Les trois Américains en restèrent bouche bée. Jedusor ne démentit pas. Ron allait s'en charger quand Harry lâcha, fixant Draco droit dans les yeux :

« Non, mec. Moi, je suis celui qui va t'écraser sans pitié. » Les Serpentards retinrent leurs souffles alors que le blond haussait un sourcil. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que ce geste, aussi infime qu'il soit, était synonyme d'une grande surprise pour lui. Le fait est que personne n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à Draco Malefoy. Il était pourri gâté depuis son enfance, habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, à réussir partout. Personne, personne n'avait jamais même songé à la possibilité de défaire Draco. Et aujourd'hui, voilà que cet Américain lui disait qu'il allait le...l'écraser ?!

« Pardon ? »demanda t-il d'un ton glacial. Harry, qui avait soudain repris confiance en lui, continua sans faiblir :

« Ouais, blondinet. Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine, aux states comme dans ce foutu pays, crois-moi. Tu vas morfler, tu vas bouffer la poussière !Tu vas faire dans ton froc et tu regretteras de m'avoir appelé. Des petits cons dans ton genre, je m'en suis fais plein. »Au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs. Très fier de sa petite tirade, Harry se tourna vers Jedusor et lança :

« Maintenant, j'aimerai qu'on me conduise à ma chambre. Je suis crevé, et j'aimerai mettre la raclée au peroxydé le plus tôt possible, histoire qu'on en finisse vite.

-Harry ! »s'exclama Hermione, choquée. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il se la jouait un peu trop « grand seigneur » pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas chez lui, pas dans son pays, et en fâcheuse posture qui plus est.

« Pardonnez-le, Mr Jedusor, reprit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre. Harry ne supporte pas qu'on le provoque et…

-Votre délicatesse vous honore, Melle Granger, coupa Jedusor, mais ne vous en faites pas. Cette petite discussion m'a permis de voir que Mr Potter a du caractère. Il y a fort à parier qu'il en est de même lors des courses. C'est parfait. »Hermione hocha doucement la tête et le maître de maison les emmena à l'intérieur. Harry passa devant les Serpentards sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Ron ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à son oreille :

« Hermione a raison, t'y es allé un peu fort. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'Eclipse avec toi.

-C'est bon, Ron, rétorqua Harry, agacé. Je bats ce couillon avec n'importe quelle voiture. »Son ami n'ajouta rien et ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. L'intérieur du Manoir était aussi beau que l'extérieur. Le plafond du hall d'entrée était décoré d'une fresque qui représentait le blason au serpent soutenu par des femmes aux longs cheveux sombres. Elles semblaient vouloir le déposer devant un jeune homme tout vêtu de vert.

« Salazar Serpentard, mon ancêtre, expliqua Jedusor en voyant les trois Américains le nez en l'air. Les jeunes femmes sont des sortes de déesses. Et bien sûr, le blason de ma famille.

-C'est vraiment superbe. Cela me fait penser au blason du Guépard de Lampedusa, commenta Hermione.

-Eh bien, Melle Granger, vous m'impressionnez ! »répliqua le maître des lieux. Hermione rougit de plaisir. Harry, qui avait dû lire cinq ou six livres dans sa vie, ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer la magnificience des lieux, de même que le superbe escalier de marbre qui montait vers les étages supérieurs. Ils passèrent dans le salon qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être une salle de réception tant il était grand. Un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et les nombreux fauteuils, malgré leur cuir un peu usé, semblaient incroyablement confortables. Une fabuleuse bibliothèque s'étalait sur tout un mur. Hermione courut presque vers les rangées de livre et parcourut les titres, subjuguée par les trésors que possédait Jedusor. Celui-ci sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme et lança :

« Bien, et si je vous montrais vos chambres ? »Ils revinrent dans le hall et empruntèrent l'escalier. Les chambres étaient toutes aussi splendides que le rez-de-chaussée. Des pièces immenses aux belles fenêtres et aux vastes lits, avec des moulures et des sculptures au plafond et des salles de bain attenantes. Dès que Jedusor eut refermé sa porte, Harry se laissa tomber sur le couvre-lit moelleux et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Hermione et Ron étaient logés dans la chambre en face. Jedusor avait clairement laissé sous-entendre qu'ainsi aucun bruit ne viendrait déranger les nuits de Harry. Comme si ses amis étaient des débauchés !Bref. Son regard dériva sur son sac, posé au pied du lit. Il faudrait qu'il range ses affaires. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Oui…il le ferait dans cinq minutes.

Il se réveilla très exactement cinq heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse. Il détestait cette sensation. Il sortit des vêtements propres et ses affaires de toilette du sac et alla dans la salle de bain. Une bonne dose de dentifrice lui redonna une haleine convenable, et l'eau chaude de la douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Il quitta sa chambre vêtu d'un pull léger et d'un jean. Il toqua en face, mais on ne répondit pas. Ron et Hermione dormaient encore, ou ils étaient déjà descendus. Il dévala l'escalier de marbre et alla dans le salon, à la recherche de Tom Jedusor. Il n'y avait que la Garce-en-Rose…Pansy, avachie dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle feuilletait un magazine féminin. Il se racla la gorge et elle leva les yeux sur lui. « Ouais ?

-Heu…tu saurais pas où est Jedusor, steup ?fit Harry.

-Salle à manger.

-Merci…et c'est où ?

-Porte du fond. »Il hocha la tête et suivit ses indications. Le regard de la fille pesait dans son dos, mais il réussit à ne pas se retourner. Il poussa la porte, ou plutôt les immenses portes battantes au fond du salon et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Il faillit lâcher un sifflement admiratif devant la table qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Elle devait bien faire trois fois son Eclipse en longueur, et était recouverte de nourriture. Malgré les gigantesques fenêtres le long des murs, il faisait assez sombre car il y avait toujours cette sombre brume dehors. Harry frissonna. Vraiment, il n'était pas fait pour ce temps morose. Jedusor était installé en bout de table, Hermione à sa gauche et cet enfoiré de Malefoy à sa droite. A côté de lui se tenait le black, Zabini. En le voyant, Jedusor lança :

« Ah, vous voilà, Mr Potter. Venez donc vous asseoir à côté de votre amie. »Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta, essayant d'oublier le regard mauvais de Malefoy et celui, inquisiteur, de Zabini.

« Où est Ron ?demanda t-il à Hermione.

-Il dort encore. Il était vraiment épuisé.

-Et vous ?fit Jedusor, s'immisçant dans leur conversation. Vous êtes en forme ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

-Tant mieux, car nous débuterons les courses à seize heures.

-Seulement ?ronchonna le jeune Américain.

-Tu es si pressé de perdre ?cracha Malefoy.

-Tu piges pas vite, hein ?Mais ce sera jouissif de voir ta gueule quand je t'aurai battu !

-Jeunes gens, gardez votre rancœur pour la course de ce soir, intervint Jedusor. Harry, servez-vous. Et si vous désirez quelque chose qui n'est pas sur cette table, n'hésitez pas.

-Heu…ben…vous auriez de la pizza ? »Le visage de Jedusor resta impassible, comme à son habitude, mais les deux Serpentards laissèrent échapper des ricanements moqueurs. Quant à Hermione, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Bella ! »appela le maître des lieux en sonnant une clochette. Aussitôt, une femme arriva dans la salle. Elle avait des cheveux ternes et mal coiffés, et le visage émacié. Son petit tablier blanc détonnait sur son ensemble noir. Sa bouche restait pincée, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fanatique.

« Apporte une pizza à notre jeune invité, Bella.

-Bien, Maître. » souffla t-elle. Quand elle fut partie, Hermione demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Elle vous appelle…Maître ?

-Bellatrix me vénère, répondit-il. Elle est…dérangée. Je l'ai prise à mon service car personne ne voulait d'elle. Et depuis ce jour, elle me voue un amour et une obéissance sans bornes. Je pourrai lui demander de se jeter par la fenêtre qu'elle le ferait. »Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la pizza de Harry arrive. Il l'engloutit rapidement sous le regard dégoûté des deux jeunes hommes en face de lui et se tourna vers Jedusor :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant seize heures ?

-Vous pouvez visiter le Manoir et vous familiariser avec les lieux. Il y a la bibliothèque et la télévision au salon, et vous trouverez une salle de jeux au sous-sol. Vous pouvez aussi faire une balade dans le parc. »Hermione choisit d'aller voir les livres avec Blaise tandis que Harry descendait au sous-sol avec Draco. Il aurait voulu le refouler, mais il n'était pas chez lui et le fait de mettre la pâtée à ce bourge au babyfoot le faisait presque saliver. Il resta béat d'admiration devant la salle de jeux, qui ressemblait à celle au-dessus du cinéma près de chez lui, sur Angle Street. Puis il courut jusqu'au babyfoot, saisit les manettes et lança un regard de défi au blond :

« Alors, Barbie, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »Malefoy réagit au quart de tour et commença alors une partie acharnée. Harry la remporta de peu. Et il gagna franchement la seconde. Victorieux, il leva les yeux vers son adversaire et resta scotché. Des mèches blondes tombaient devant le regard gris et brillant. Le rose léger des pommettes contrastait avec la pâleur du visage. Et le souffle saccadé qui sortait de la bouche tout juste humidifiée donna des pensées pas très chastes à Harry. Il avait oublié à quel point Malefoy, malgré ses grands airs, était canon. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et prit son courage à deux mains :

« Ecoute, on devrait arrêter de se conduire comme ça. Faisons la paix.

-Pourquoi ?répliqua le Serpentard, surpris par ce brusque retournement de situation.

-Parce que tu me plais. »Malefoy lui jeta un regard effaré et lâcha d'une voix aigüe :

« Pardon ?! »Harry se mit à bafouiller. Merde !Peut-être qu'il aurait dû y aller plus doucement…Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand Malefoy continua, impitoyable :

« Pauvre tapette !Tu me dégoûtes ! »Et Harry eut soudain un flash-back. L'environnement se modifia autour de lui. Ce n'était plus le Serpentard qui l'insultait, mais Zacharia Smith, le grand blond de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

_« Hé Potter, c'est vrai que t'as roulé une pelle à Dubois ?!Vous m'écœurez, bande de pédés. C'est contre nature, ce que vous faites !C'est à cause de vous qu'il y a des gamins qui se font violer !A cause des pédés !C'est que des putains de pédophiles !_

_-Arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi !_

_-C'est la vérité, vous aimez défoncer des p'tits culs hein ?!Tu me dégoûtes !T'as baisé avec Dubois ?Il t'a fourré le cul ?C'est dégueulasse, ça donne envie de gerber bordel !_

_-TA GUEULE !_

_-Sois poli, pédé, ou je te démonte la gueule !Peut-être que ça te passera l'envie de te faire mettre, remarque. » Et Smith lui avait démonté la gueule, comme promis. Un soir, alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires, il était là avec toute l'équipe de foot et ils l'avaient passé à tabac. Une semaine à l'hosto. Une semaine à la maison, parce qu'il avait hurlé quand Oncle Vern avait parlé de l'amener au lycée. Une semaine au lycée, à se faire dessus quand une des brutes passait près de lui. La quatrième semaine, il avait réussi à se reprendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie, écrit au marqueur indélébile sur son casier, __**suceur de bites**__. Et ça avait recommencé, avec Smith et les autres qui beuglaient : « Gare à vos culs, les mecs ! »sur son passage. Après, il avait séché de plus en plus souvent. Ses résultats, corrects sans être mirobolants, étaient partis en chute libre. Il avait définitivement quitté le lycée, cherché des petits boulots, puis il avait rencontré Ron et il avait occulté cette année de sa mémoire. _

Et voilà que Malefoy remettait tout sur le tapis. Pauvre tapette, tu me dégoûtes. Enragé, il hurla et fit basculer la table du babyfoot en avant. Le blond bondit en arrière et cria.

« LA FERME !LA FERME, PUTAIN ! »hurla encore Harry en donnant des coups de pied dans le jeu. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Hermione et Blaise arrivèrent alors, alertés par les cris. Hermione, affolée, se tourna vers Malefoy :

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Je…je… »Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. A grand renfort de paroles apaisantes et de gestes doux, elle réussit à calmer son ami. Ils glissèrent au sol et Harry restra prostré dans ses bras, sanglotant silencieusement.

L'incident ne fut pas rapporté à Jedusor quand il rentra. Mais la haine de l'Américain avait pris une ampleur phénoménale. Il haïssait Malefoy, ce connard qui l'avait forcé à revivre tous ces souvenirs atroces. Il lui aurait roulé dessus, putain. Quand la grande horloge du salon sonna quatre heures, ils allèrent dehors et Harry étouffa un cri de surprise. L'Eclipse…son Eclipse était là !En Angleterre, chez Jedusor !Garée dans l'allée !Il en oublia sa rancœur et se précipita sur sa voiture. Puis il se tourna vers le maître des lieux, abasourdi :

« Comment avez-vous fait ?!

-C'est…c'est impossible !bredouilla Hermione.

-C'est dingue !renchérit Ron, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

-J'ai beaucoup de contacts et…je dispose de moyens dont vous n'avez même pas idée. »Harry caressa sa voiture du bout des doigts, l'air rêveur. C'était un miracle !Il fixa Jedusor et annonça :

« On démarre quand vous voulez ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'Eclipse rouge et or rugissait d'impatience à côté de la Celica verte et grise prête à bondir. La piste s'étendait derrière le Manoir, toujours sur la propriété de Jedusor. Le premier qui en ferait deux fois le tour aurait gagné. Harry monta le volume de l'auto-radio. Son CD d'Eminem était toujours à l'intérieur. En entendant la musique, Malefoy s'écria :

« Eminem ?!T'écoutes du rap ?

-Et alors ?!

-Quelle merde ! »Le Serpentard semblait avoir déjà oublié l'incident de la salle de jeux. Harry serra les dents et lança :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as alors, Barbie ? »Malefoy lui lança un regard noir et augmenta le son à son tour. Le jeune Américain grimaça :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

-De la _vraie _musique. Du metal. »Harry fit mine d'enfoncer son index dans sa bouche ouverte.

« Charmant ! »lâcha le Serpentard. Puis ils arrêtèrent de parler car Jedusor s'apprêtait à donner le signal. Son bras s'abaissa et ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roue, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui. Il savoura cette grisante sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée à force de gagner ses courses. Son pied sembla vouloir enfoncer l'accélérateur dans son socle et l'Eclipse dépassa la Celica. Il entama son deuxième tour et la voiture de Malefoy était toujours derrière lui. Il la voyait dans son rétroviseur intérieur et en ricanait presque. Il arriva en vue de la piste d'arrivée et se mordit la lèvre, poussant l'Eclipse comme jamais. Mais la Celica arriva soudain à ses côtés. Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle le _dépassait _!Bon Dieu !Fou de rage, il se cramponna férocement à son volant et tenta une ultime accélération. Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Malefoy franchit la ligne d'arrivée avant lui. Une misérable seconde séparait leur arrivée, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour Harry. Il s'arrêta dans un hurlement de freins et claqua violemment la portière de sa voiture en sortant. Ron arriva vers lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, c'était la première course.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

-Arrête !Il avait l'avantage de connaître le terrain, les conditions…

-C'est des conneries !Je me suis fait baiser.

-Pas trop déçu, Mr Potter ?demanda Jedusor en arrivant à son tour.

-Je suis sûr que vous devez vous réjouir !cracha Harry.

-Je ne nierai pas le fait que je sois content de la performance de Draco. Néanmoins, vous venez de nous prouvez que vous êtes à la hauteur.

-J'ai perdu, pourtant.

-Peut-être. Il n'empêche que vous avez réussi à le tenir en haleine durant presque deux tours. Il n'a réussi à vous surpasser qu'au dernier moment. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. »Harry haussa les épaules. Il était dégoûté. Il resta silencieux durant tout le dîner et alla se coucher dès qu'ils eurent terminé.

Allongé dans le noir, il se repassait la course pour la vingt-huitième fois quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Harry lança un bref « entrez » et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder qui était là. Draco Malefoy apparut sur le seuil. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui et vint se planter à côté du lit.

« T'es venu m'achever ? »demanda Harry, las, en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers. Pour toute réponse, le blond fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, révélant un torse légèrement musclé et un ventre plat. Harry se redressa complètement, sourcils froncés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »Malefoy restait muet. Il enleva ses chaussettes, déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Harry se sentit réagir malgré lui devant ce corps dénudé. Surtout quand le jeune homme passa une main dans son boxer.

« Mais bordel, tu me fais quoi là ?! »s'énerva Harry en se levant, oubliant qu'il était nu.

« Je te plais, n'est-ce pas ?murmura Malefoy en le détaillant sans la moindre gêne.

-Je...mais…dans la salle de jeux, tu…

-Oublie.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de toi, Potter. »Harry écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy s'avança et passa sa main sur son torse avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur. Il se déhancha doucement, capturant le regard de l'Américain. Puis il se mordit la lèvre et chuchota :

« Viens. »Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, et pourtant il obéit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ses mains se posèrent sur la bordure du caleçon et le fit descendre sur les hanches d'une blancheur de porcelaine. Ensuite, il s'enfonça en Draco et une vague de plaisir le submergea.

Il se réveilla dans son lit le lendemain matin. Tout seul. Un rêve. C'était un rêve. Il soupira et se leva. Ce jour-là, Malefoy le surpassa encore une fois. Mais lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre le soir, Harry comprit qu'il avait réellement couché avec le blond la nuit précédente. Et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Harry perdit course sur course. Et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Harry coucha avec Malefoy. Chaque soir un peu plus brutalement, comme pour se venger. Comme pour le dominer d'une autre façon. Comme pour ne pas admettre totalement sa défaite. Hermione et même Ron finirent par comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Tu as la tête ailleurs, Harry, fit Hermione, l'air soucieux. On dirait presque que tu laisses gagner Draco Malefoy.

-N'importe quoi !Il est peut-être juste plus doué que moi…

-Harry !s'exclama Ron, choqué.

-Quoi ?

-Tu…tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?Tu serais prêt à admettre qu'il est plus fort que toi ?Merde !Aux states, tu aurais préféré t'arracher la langue plutôt que de dire une chose pareille !Il t'as lobotomisé ou quoi ?! »Harry baissa les yeux, agacé. Il savait que Ron avait raison. Mais il était distrait par ses nuits avec le Serpentard. Distrait. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une stratégie pour l'affaiblir ?Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait très bien qu'ils se comportaient de manière étrange. Malefoy le battait, il le baisait. Et pourtant cela faisait une semaine qu'ils agissaient ainsi, et jamais il n'avait songé à arrêter ça. Peut-être que le moment était venu.

Aussi, lorsque le Serpentard arriva dans sa chambre, aux alentours de minuit, il l'arrêta avant qu'il n'enlève son haut :

« Pas ce soir. »Malefoy haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« Tu pourrais t'asseoir ?Je veux parler. »Malefoy resta debout, mais il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Harry décida de prendre cela comme un accord et se mit à parler. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les longs discours, et pourtant les mots sortaient tout seuls :

« Ecoute, ce qu'on fait, ce n'est pas normal. Ça me perturbe. Tu viens chaque soir dans ma chambre, je te baise contre le mur et on oublie tout le matin. L'aprèm, tu m'écrases à la course. Le soir, ça reprend. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne me choquait pas plus que ça mais ça craint. Ça craint vraiment. C'est…tordu. Et je ne suis plus assez concentré dans la journée. Alors je vais te poser une question, et je veux que tu y répondes franchement : est-ce que tu fais ça pour me déstabiliser ?Je ne le voyais pas comme ça, au début…je croyais simplement que je te plaisais aussi. Sauf que j'ai discuté avec Mione et Ron aujourd'hui. Et j'ai réalisé certaines choses.

-Je vois.

-Alors ?

-Harry…écoute, au début, c'était une idée de Tom, mais…

-Non…oh non.

-Harry, je…

-La ferme. »Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Quel pauvre con. Et dire qu'il ne voyait aucun mal à leurs parties de jambes-en-l'air. C'est comme si l'étrangeté de la situation lui explosait seulement maintenant en plein visage. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant. Il aurait dû comprendre que Malefoy l'utilisait.

« Harry, laisse-moi parler. Tu ne sais même pas ce que…

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Casse-toi. Je veux plus te voir.

-Mais…

-T'es sourd, putain ?! »Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, Malefoy n'était plus là.

Le lendemain, sur la ligne de départ, il avait retrouvé sa rage de vaincre. Il poussa le volume de l'autoradio à fond, jusqu'à ce que la musique lui brise les tympans. Toujours Eminem, mais d'un autre registre cette fois : _Lose Yourself_. Lorsque Jedusor donna le signal du départ, il écrasa l'accélérateur et manqua rouler sur les pieds du propriétaire des lieux. _Sale enfoiré, je souhaite que tu crèves !_Il était en colère, mais c'était une colère froide et rationnelle, pas un coup de sang comme il en avait d'habitude. Il géra correctement l'Eclipse. Il distança Malefoy. Et le Serpentard ne parvint pas à récupérer son retard. Il franchit la ligne d'arrivée avec un cri victorieux, jaillit de sa voiture et tomba dans les bras de Ron :

« JE L'AI ECRASE !beugla t-il dans les oreilles de son ami.

-OUAIS !T'es le meilleur, mec ! »Harry éclata de rire. Quelle délicieuse vengeance !Il se tourna vers Jedusor. Celui tentait de cacher son agacement, mais l'Américain vit ses dents serrées et la lueur sombre de son regard. Purement jouissif. Il s'avança vers l'anglais et demanda, un sourire froid aux lèvres :

« Pas trop déçu ?

-Bien sûr que non, Mr Potter. Par ailleurs, je vous félicite pour cette victoire. » _Sale faux-cul. _Malefoy arriva auprès d'eux et Harry sentit son sourire se transformer en un rictus mauvais. Il cracha aux pieds du Serpentard et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

« Te voilà bien baisé. »Il eut l'immense joie de voir le blond tressaillir.

A partir de ce jour, il remporta toutes ses courses. Parkinson, Zabini et Crabbe furent également battus à plates coutures. Pour Harry, c'était presque orgasmique. Presque, parce qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était Malefoy. Mais Malefoy était une enflure. Alors Harry essayait de ne plus y penser. Sauf que Malefoy en avait décidé autrement.

Un soir que Harry et Ron s'occupaient de l'Eclipse, le Serpentard émergea de la brume qui entourait perpétuellement le Manoir et Ron comprit qu'il était de trop. Il lança un regard significatif au blond. Si il faisait le moindre mal à son ami, il en subirait les conséquences. Puis il tapota l'épaule de Harry et se dirigea vers l'immense bâtisse. L'Américain continua à frotter le capot de sa voiture avec un chiffon, gardant la bouche résolument close. Il entendit Malefoy soupirer avant de prendre la parole :

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Harry grogna. Ça lui rappelait douloureusement cette maudite soirée, dans la chambre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi, cracha t-il, hargneux. On a plus rien à se dire.

-Tu te trompes. Je veux t'expliquer. Ensuite, tu feras ce que tu veux.

-T'as qu'à causer, ça fera passer le temps.

-D'accord, répliqua le blond. Pour commencer, je voudrais te dire que tu me plais aussi.

-C'est quoi ça ?Une autre stratégie pourrie ?!

-Laisse-moi finir !Tu me plais, d'accord ?Tu m'as plu dès que je t'ai vu. Mais c'était seulement physique, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas y faire attention. Sauf qu'au fil du temps, j'ai découvert certains aspects de ta personnalité qui m'ont beaucoup plu aussi. Ta détermination, ta force de caractère… jamais personne ne m'avait parlé comme tu l'as fait le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Et ça a réveillé quelque chose en moi. J'aime même ton langage de charretier, c'est dire !Je vais dans une école où tout le monde est guindé et formaté. Mes amis le sont et moi-même, je le suis. Mais toi, tu détonnes. Et je t'en aurai parlé si Tom ne m'en avait pas empêché. Il m'a dit que ça risquait d'influencer ma façon de conduire, de m'affaiblir. Je l'ai bêtement cru. Et je lui ai juré de te repousser si jamais tu ressentais la même chose.

-La salle de jeux…murmura Harry.

-Ouais. La salle de jeux, reprit Malefoy d'un ton amer. En me faisant passer pour un bon homophobe, j'avais la sûreté que j'arrêterai de te plaire !

-C'est sûr. Mais alors…pourquoi t'es venu dans ma chambre, après la première course ?

-Une autre idée de Tom.

-Quel sale enfoiré…

-Sans doute. Tu te rappelles sans doute que j'ai failli la perdre, cette course. Inadmissible pour Tom. Il m'a demandé de coucher avec toi. Pour lui, c'était faire d'une pierre deux coups. Prendre mon pied et te déstabiliser !

-Génial, lâcha Harry avec rancœur. Ecoute, j'aimerai que tu partes. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu…

-Non. Non, tu n'as pas tout entendu. Tu ne sais pas que le plan de Tom a foiré parce que je ne devais venir qu'une fois. Or je suis revenu tous les soirs. Plus pour te déstabiliser, mais parce que tu me plaisais toujours autant. Parce que tu me plais toujours autant. Alors, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Hein ?!

-J'en ai marre de Tom, de ses magouilles et des ses exigences. Marre de mon père et de sa rigidité. Marre de ce pays. Si tu veux bien de moi, je retourne au Etats-Unis avec toi. » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et pourtant Malefoy était on ne peut plus sérieux. Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour sur le capot de l'Eclipse, lentement, tendrement, délicieusement. Cette nuit-là, Harry alla voir Ron et Hermione pour leur avouer qu'il était homosexuel, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Cette nuit-là, Harry découvrit non seulement le bonheur d'avoir un vrai petit ami, mais aussi celui qu'on éprouve quand on se rend compte que nos amis sont de vrais amis, et qu'ils ne nous lâcheront pas quoi qu'on fasse.

Ils s'en allèrent dès l'aube, direction l'aéroport. Draco et Harry regardèrent leurs voitures garées côte à côte sur le parking, éclairées par un doux soleil matinal qui avait réussi à percer la grisaille anglaise. Ils avaient décidé de les laisser ici, comme une partie de son passé qu'on abandonne derrière soi. Harry empoigna sa valise, et prit Draco par la main avec une fierté non dissimulée. Une nouvelle vie commençait.


End file.
